deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan Everett
Morgan Everett is the CEO of the Montreal branch of Picus TV in 2027 and amongst the Council of Five who led the Illuminati prior to 2052. Background Early life In 2027, living in Paris, he was a member of the Iluminati and the protegé of the leader Lucius DeBeers. During an audio/video conversation with other six member of the group, they made the report of the progress of the "Icarus Effect Plan." In addition, emails found in Picus revealed that he was at that time the CEO of the Montreal branch of Picus, and was aware as to what was happening in Picus Confidential. Everett became the leader of the Illuminati after Lucius fell ill and constructed a device designed specifically to keep him alive well beyond his allotted time, putting him in cryogenic stasis. DeBeers remarked that he warned Everett about Page, when Page began stealing information, but Everett was too attached to him, treating him as if he were his son, to do something about it. But Page saw Everett's calm, quiet leadership as weakness and turned on him, and between the 2031 and 2035, ousted him from the organization and stole credit for the creation of the computers that catapulted Majestic-12 to the forefront of the worldwide conspiracy. After the MJ12 coup d'état, he hid in Paris, although the exact location is kept secret to all but his most trusted accomplices, such as Toby Atanwe and his maid Carmela. 2052 Everett responds to a contact request sent by JC Denton from fellow Illuminatus Beth DuClare's secret routing station. To prove his loyalty, JC is told by Everett to open access to MJ12's network at the Templars Cathedral in Paris, allowing Everett to retrieve the core design of the Gray Death from MJ12, and use it along the design of Ambrosia from Tracer Tong (sent by JC on an earlier mission from VersaLife), to synthesize a vaccine. After JC proved his loyalty to the Illuminati, Everett allows JC into his headquarters and sends him on a mission to meet X-51, a group of scientists who left Area 51 for moral reasons, and the only people besides MJ12 capable of producing vaccine on a large scale due to the X-51 Universal Constructor. During JC's traipse through Vandenberg Air Force Base, Everett tells JC to upload the Milnet to connect Daedalus to Icarus in an attempt to take control of Icarus, only to have the plan backfire with the merger of the two AIs into Helios. He later makes contact again when JC is at Area 51, via JC's Infolink and Area 51's holocomm, and tries to persuade him to return power to the Illuminati by killing Page by shutting down the four blue-fusion reactors, which prevent detonation of Page's chamber, and pressing the engage switch near Page to detonate the chamber. It is unclear what has become of Everett by the time of the sequel. The Illuminati is now being led by Chad Dumier and Nicolette DuClare; whether this means Everett has retired, died, or been deposed is unknown. Quotes *''"I once knelt in this chapel for communion, with two Rockefellers and a Rothschild. Since the time of the Crusades every leader in finance has prayed for the continued stability of Templar banks, founded on gold."'' *''"You see the need for global organization. Someone has to bring these disparate groups together."'' *''"You and me, JC. We'll rule the world in secret, with an invisible hand, the way the Illuminati have always ruled."'' pl:Morgan Everett Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Illuminati Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect characters